jorvikipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Akhal-Teke
The Akhal-Teke is a horse breed available in Star Stable: The Winter Rider, Star Stable Online, and Star Stable Horses. Description "The Akhal-Teke is said to be the world’s oldest purebred horse and it has been around for over three thousand years. Today the Akhal-Teke is known as an excellent riding horse. It is often known as a 'one-rider' horse, that refuses to be ridden by anyone else than its true owner." ''- Old Model Description - Star Stable Online ''"It is known as the 'Golden Horse.' With a sleek body evoking the cheetah, a fine coat that can take on a metallic sheen, and a lineage 3,000 years old, the Akhal-Teke is without a doubt one of the most exotic and cherished horse breeds in the world. The Akhal-Teke breed was honed by the nomadic tribes of Turkmenistan, who used the horse for raiding and needed a horse capable of enduring the harsh climes of the Karakum desert. In the 19th century, Turkmen rode their horses in a valiant defense against the invading Russian soldiers. While the Turkmen could not stop the march of the Russian Empire, their amazing horses so impressed the Russian general that he created the first studbook and renamed the breed the Akhal-Teke after the Akhal oasis and the Teke tribe who lived there. Today there are only around 6,000 Akhal-Tekes in the world, mostly in Russia and their native Turkmenistan, where the horse is a national treasure. The Akhal-Teke has a svelte body that is athletic without being overly muscle. Even more striking is the breed's fine coat, which combined with the cream gene can result in an otherworldly metallic shimmer. The hair is so fine that many Akhal-Tekes have little mane and no forelocks at all. ''Famous for its endurance, the Akhal-Teke is an excellent all-around sport horse, competent at dressage, racing, and even show-jumping. You can expect your Akhal-Teke to be an alert and sensitive companion. Like the Arabian, the Akhal-Teke is a hot-blooded breed uniquely suited for life in the desert. '' ''Whether you are looking for a partner to race over rocky deserts or strut in the dressage arena, you will be sure to stand out from the pack with a rare and majestic Akhal-Teke. The 'Golden Horse' is truly a horse to treasure!" - ''New Model Description. - Star Stable Online Colors, Pricing, and Location AkBksn.jpg|Buckskin AkCrm.png|Cremello Generation 1/1.5 The Gen 1 Akhal-Teke was announced on April 2, 2013 where it, along with many other breeds, were reported to be released in the near future. They were eventually released on April 24th, 2013. These models were replaced with the updated 1.5 model July 12, 2017. The Gen 1/1.5 model comes in two different coats. They can be found in Ferdinand's Horse Market. * Buckskin - 890 Star Coins * Cremello - 990 Star Coins Generation 3 The Gen 3 models were teased on May 16, 2019. Three variations were released on May 22, 2019 and three more colors were released on June 12, 2019. NMAKBtrBksn.png|Buttermilk Buckskin NMAKCrm.png|Cremello NMAKDpG.png|Dapple Grey NMAKBksn.png|Golden Buckskin NMAKPrln.png|Perlino NMAKStyBksn.png|Sooty Dapple Buckskin The new Akhal-Tekes can be found in Silverglade Equestrian Center and costs 850 Star Coins each. * Buttermilk Buckskin * Cremello * Dapple Grey * Golden Buckskin * Perlino * Sooty Dapple Buckskin Star Stable Horses On February 6th, 2020, a Gen 3 Akhal-Teke was released in Star Stable Horses, the fully raised foal can be bought for 850 SC. * Palomino Trivia * When first released, the Gen 3 models had a glitch with their specialized lighting effects, causing the model to flicker in-game. This has since been fixed. * Gen 1/1.5 shares it's model with the Gen 1/1.5 Jorvik Warmblood. * Akhal-Tekes are one of the few horse breeds in the world to be historically documented being fed diets consisting of meat and meat fats, to combat the harsh (and generally grass-less) living conditions of Turkmenistan. Category:Star Stable Category:Star Stable Online Category:Star Stable Horses Category:The Winter Rider Category:Horse Breeds